


Carl’s sexuality (I don’t have a title yet)

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Carl, Bottom Mickey, Carl questioning his sexuality, Gallavich, Gay Sex, M/M, Slow Updates, Top Carl, Top Ian, mickey and Carl brotp, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: Carl has been with his fair share of girls he didn’t think he would fall for a boy... Ian and mickey to the rescue





	Carl’s sexuality (I don’t have a title yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short but it’s a start

Carl has been with his fair share of girls.  
He first lusted over the neighbourhood skank Holly who been held back in school almost as much as he had.

she smelt of coconut mixed with cigarettes and her skin was porcelain, he thought he liked her but thinking back on it he’s pretty sure he only “thirsted” after her to make little Hank happy.

Next was bonnie, sweet, homicidal bonnie.  
His first love, well he thought but in reality he only knew her for a couple of weeks before she left with her van of a dozen kids.  
He thinks about her sometimes, thinks about what they could have been if she didn’t leave but he doesn’t dwell on it.

Then there was Dominique, he can’t believe he ever wasted his time on that lying cheating bitch but what’s done is done, the only good thing that came out of that relationship was it killed “white boy carl” for good, thank god, what a mess that was.

He can’t forget about crazy Kassidi, the raging psycho, really dodged a bullet with that one. He would probably be dead in a gutter with snapshots of his rotting corpse all over snapchat if that relationship got any further, he shudders thinking about it.

All this thinking of the past brings him back to today where Carl is sat crossed legged on his bed with his new friend Jordan

Jordan is cool, really cool. He has a cupboard full of guns and weapons that nobody can touch because he’s a sweetheart that couldn’t hurt a fly, Carl admires him for that 

His mousy brown hair is always clean and fluffy unlike Carl’s who’s isn’t dirty per say but he doesn’t have all access to hot water and shampoo with his 5 other siblings. Jordan has siblings, 2 older sisters and a younger brother, he’s very protective over his siblings just like Carl 

Jordan’s mum is around but not all there, she tends to forget things easily, Jordan’s scared she will end up in a care home soon, he’s worried about how his siblings will handle it if that happend but Carl is worried about how Jordan would handle it, he doesn’t like to see Jordan upset, he’s too great for that, he deserves great things 

When Jordan smiles it always reaches his eyes, his dimples showing on either cheek, Carl loves seeing Jordan smile and it makes his insides flutter when he’s the cause of it, what’s with that?

He shakes the thought as he looks at Jordan who’s also sat on his bed, Jordan loves to talk about his favourite things and Carl loves to listen, usually he prefers to be centre of attention, talking over anybody and everybody but not with Jordan, oh no, he loves how enthusiastic Jordan is when he talks about things like his favourite tv shows and shit, it’s endearing.

They talk for the next couple of hours until Jordan has to go, Jordan stands up and says thank you for spending time with him, who even does that? Jordan that’s who, he’s too innocent for his own good but before he can speak Jordan wraps his arms around Carl’s neck squeezing him in a hug before leaving.

Carl stands stock still, his brain running a mile a minute 

“You alright kid?”

Carl looks up

“Mickey, I have a crisis”

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me come up with a title for this story I honestly have no idea what to call it lmao


End file.
